To Die For
by LyrA RhiannoN
Summary: Kairi and Riku break up, and Riku's friend Stanton has an evil plan to destroy them. Please r+r!
1. CRUSH

To Die For  
  
Disclaimer: okay so I don't own K.H, although that would be cool to, but I DO OWN Stanston's character. Okay? Right. Hope you like this!  
  
"What are you saying?" asked Kairi "It's over." said Riku. "Fine." Kairi took the note out of her pocket and threw it at him. He looked at her, confused, but picked up the note anyway. Kairi glared at him, then turned and walked away, hoping that no one saw her hurting. She was so angry with him. Why'd he think she was still seeing Seth? And who told anyway? Millions of these kinds of questions ran through her mind as she walked back to her lunch group. 'They're going to want to know what happened.' Kairi thought. As she walked up, her friend Selphie walked up to her, looking sympathetic. "What happened, hun?" Selphie asked. "Nothing, we just.broke up." Kairi replied/ "What? Oh, I'm sorry. Selphie said as she hugged Kairi. She got apologetic glances from the other members in her group. "It's no big deal. I'm not devastated or anything." She said. "How'd it go?" Aerith came up and asked. "Well," Kairi started, "I went over to where he sits and I asked, 'What's this?' asking about us, and he muttered something like 'over' or something. So then I said, 'What are you saying?' and he said 'It's over' I said 'Fine' and I threw that note at him. Now that I think about it, I kinda wish I didn't." She finished and took a deep breath. "Well at least you got it over with." Yuffie said. "Aw, he was an ass anyway." Leon piped up. Kairi smirked at his comment. "Thanks for the sympathy, guys. She said. "Anything for our weird little friend!" Yuffie said. Kairi couldn't help but smile. Things resumed back to their normal pace, but Kairi wandered back off into her own thoughts. She'd been hearing things for the past few days that he'd been planning to break up with her. She was hopping that it wasn't true, but she couldn't tell. The day before, her and Selphie had made up as friends after about a week of being mad at each other. After Kairi and Selphie Had talked everything over, Riku came up to her and comforted her about it. Then he asked her a question. "Umm, is it true that you're still seeing your.old boyfriend?" He was anticipating the answer. She looked at him straight in the eyes for a moment, took a deep breath and sighed. She started to explain. "Up until about a month ago." He closed his eyes, looking hurt. "Wait, please listen." She said. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Because I wasn't able to talk to him. Everytime I called him he wasn't home, or wasn't allowed to talk. There was nothing I could do. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry I lied. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt you." Kairi finished and looked sorrowful. She stared at Riku, her boyfriend of almost two months. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He shook his head and sighed. Kairi didn't know what else to do. She walked closer to him and hugged him. It took him a minute to hug back. " I love you. I do." Kairi whispered into his neck, and hugged him tighter. The bell rang for fifth period, ending Lunch. Kairi didn't want to let go, but she felt Riku Slipping his hands away. She let go, stepped back and held his gaze for a minute. She then said, "I gotta go, but, please call me tonight, okay?" "Kay" Riku said. "Bye." He gave Kairi a quick kiss before he turned and walked towards class, leaving her standing there alone. During Fifth Period that day, Kairi wrote Riku a letter. She said in it how sorry she was about the whole thing, and not telling him, and that no matter what, she'd always love him. After school, she went looking for him, or his closest friend, Stanton. Neither one was to be found. She was disappointed that night when she found out that her plans to go out with her parents that night were canceled. She decided to work on her Halloween costume for tomorrow. Riku never called that night, and she went to bed miserable. The next day, she heard form four different people that Riku had said that they had broken up the day before. "What?" Kairi asked Tidus. "It's just what I heard." He replied. She didn't know what to do about it. All day before lunch she tried to figure out what she would say to him, though nothing she thought of would actually say what she felt. When the bell rang for lunch, she put her stuff down and said "I'm going to talk to Riku." She had told everyone what she had heard, and they couldn't believe it. "Do you want me to come with you?" asked Selphie. "Umm, actually I wouldn't mind going alone." She said. Kairi walked down the hall, towards the library. She found Riku and sitting with Stanton. That's when she asked him that dreaded question.  
  
A/N: hey!! Do you like this so far?? Im really working hard on this, and I promise that as soon as I can get myself to another comp., I'll write more!! **or rewrite** anyway, tell me what you think! Please R+R!! Always, AeRiTh YuY! 


	2. REMEMBERANCE

Disclaimer: Aerith: I (sadly) do not own K.H, or any of its characters. I do own however, Stanton, who is a figment of my weird and twisted mind. ERH: THE HELL YOU OWN HIM!! Aerith: Huh? Yeah I do. ERH: DO NOT! I gave you the name, dammit! Aerith: okay, okay, so u gave me the name, but the character HIMSELF belongs to me and the little person franticly scribbling away ideas in my head. Okay, happy now? ERH: No, but I guess it'll have to do for now. Aerith: Can I go on with the story now? ERH: fine, but don't forget to tell them about The USW!! Aerith: Oh, right. HEY! Everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter of "To Die For" and keep posted for the next ones. I'm working on the other chapts to my other stories, now that I have a bit more time. Okay! I hope u enjoy this!! ERH: What about USW?? Aerith: I'll tell em at the end, now shut up and lemme alone!  
  
To Die For  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Remembrance.  
  
Riku's words rung in Kairi's ears, making it difficult to pay attention to the fun and excitement going on around her. Everyone was in a hype about tomorrow being Halloween, but the only hype that Kairi was in was the one that she couldn't get out of, dwelling on the thought of what just happened. She was more upset than sad. Her eyes began to mist as emotion came over her when she thought about how happy she and Riku had been just a few days ago. 'How could he, after all we've been through?' Her thoughts changed then, to those of hurt and loss. 'Then again, how could I?' Thoughts like these ran through her mind for a while, then she looked up to the sky and shook her head. Clearing away the thoughts, she tried to focus on the now. 'There's nothing left to do or say. What's done is done, I can't look back.'  
"Hey Kai, you okay?" Sora asked. " I'm here if ya need me, ya know." Kairi blinked. She looked down from the sky to him and smiled. He always knew how to say things to make her feel better, even if they were common words of comfort.  
"Could be better though, thanks. But it's not like I've been hit with a truck." She replied. Sora only smiled, grabbed her hand and gave her fingertips a kiss. Kairi tried to smile back, but if was more of an awkward grimace.  
It was Ironic, because being hit by a truck was EXACTLY how she felt right then. The pain hadn't subsided from the blow that Riku had given. She missed him, though she knew it would be better without him.  
"So!" Selphie said, interrupting the noise of the group. "When are you guys coming over?" People exchanged glances and some random shrugs went around. Selphie was having a haunted house for Halloween, and everyone was either going or help set up. Aerith, Cloud, Yuffie and Tidus were going to go over early and help set up, while Kairi, Leon and Sora were coming later. They all had agreed that Halloween deserved to be a national holiday that should last at least 3 days.  
"Yessss!" exclaimed Tidus. "I finally get my sword back!!" Tidus was jumping around like mad crazy.  
"Relax, Tidus." Cloud said, trying to get out of the excited Tidus' way. "The reason it was taken away in the first place is because you keeps hitting people with it. Just don't stab anyone this time." "Aww, ruin all my fun." Tidus stopped hopping around, put on a pouty face, stuck his tongue out at Cloud (who tried not to laugh and instead tried to look hurt) and went and sat in a corner next to yuffie. Selphie just rolled her eyes and turned to Kairi, who was talking to Sora.  
"Well?" Selphie asked Kairi.  
"Umm, is about 7:30 okay?"  
"Sure, it's fine. Just cheer up okay?" Selphie had started to walk away when Kairi got an impulse.  
"Kupo?" She said to Selphie.  
"Upo, Kupo!" Selphie replied.  
"KUPO!" Sora, Kairi and Selphie said together. The three of them laughed for a minute then turned their gazes to the others, who looked as though they had been hit with a confusion bomb. This made them all laugh. Kairi stopped and looked at her friends. She knew they'd be there no matter what obstacle got in the way. She laughed again and it seemed as though everything was getting a little better.  
"Hey! Don't forget; 7:30. See you then!" Selphie yelled over her shoulder when the end of lunch bell rang. Kairi nodded in agreement and waved to her departing friends. As she went to collect her things, she spotted Stanton out of the corner of her eye. 'Shoot' she said to herself. 'I invited him and Riku to come to Selphie's with me.' She sighed and went to meet him.  
"Look," she began. She was going to say that he didn't have to come, but he started to talk before anything else could come out of her mouth.  
"It's still on for tonight, right?" He asked. Kairi stopped and stared, confused.  
"You-you still want to come? Even."  
"Hey, you need help right? I mean, who knows what kinds of weirdoes might come around and try to rape you girls or something." Stanton said with a slight smirk. Kairi looked down and shrugged. "And don't worry, Riku won't be there." She looked up at his smirk that showed a glimpse of his perfect white teeth. She smiled back at him. His ice blue eyes held a sparkle of something wonderful, and his wild raven black hair, with its red highlights slightly moved in the small breeze.  
"Right." She sighed more than said.  
"I probably can't stay long though, but I'll come."  
"Thanks." she said in a small voice, but it was more audible than the 'right'.  
"No doubt. Anyway, I'll see you tonight," He paused and looked straight into Kairi's eyes. " Cutie." He hugged her and walked off towards the hallway, and rounded a corner. Kairi was blushing, and she hoped he didn't see the spreading red across her cheeks and nose. She had always had a thing for him, and now that she and Riku were no longer together, those feelings that lay dormant were now rising again. She had only told Aerith and Yuffie about how she felt. " I dunno, there's something about him that's just totally amazing, it's entrancing." she said to them once, before she and Riku had gone out. She smiled to herself as she walked away and headed to her choir class. Then a thought crossed her blustered mind. 'Maybe,' she thought, 'maybe life won't be so painful, now, knowing that someone else is there waiting for me. I'm over Riku. There are so many possibilities out there for a girl like me.' A little voice somewhere inside her head said, 'Yeah, a possibility like Stanton.'  
Around the corner, Stanton saw Kairi walk away. He saw her blush when he hugged her, and knew her thoughts about him, and he laughed. "It's perfect." He said aloud, yet to himself. "I've got her under my spell, and now that I have her, I won't let her go." He closed his eyes, envisioning the things to come. "Riku won't know what hit him." Stanton smiled to himself and quietly slipped off into his drama class.  
  
A/N: AHHHHH! **dunn dunn dunnn!** **mighty powerful voice.** : Is kairi in love with Stanton, even though she and Riku JUST BROKE UP?!? 2. Is Stanton really the bad guy?!? AND are we ever gonna hear from Riku AGAIN??! Find out in the next chapters of , To Die For!!  
  
**Aerith takes back over intercom.** alright, enough already. anyway, I hoped ya all enjoyed this chapter, and as soon as I post it, it's back to the keyboard for me to type chapt. 3!! keep lookin for my stuff and all of your reviews are welcomed and appreciated! **ERH slinks in behind Aerith** Are you gonna tell em about USW now? **Aerith looks at her.** Sure. I hope you guys are willing enough to go to fanfiction.net's sister site, fictionpress.net and check out ERH's and my story that we wrote bored in History one day. It's a little weird, but you'd probably do the same if you were on a caffeine high and in the middle of studying Europe. So, check it out, it's under my pen name there, and I'm pretty sure it's titles the USW's. let me know what u think! (im tabitha and ERH, she's janette) Thankies a ton! luv ya guyz!  
  
*~*AeRuTh YuY*~* 


	3. SOLITUDE

To Die For  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Solitude  
  
Disclaimer: Hey all! I hope you liked the last chapter, and I hope you're gonna like this one too! Things are starting to get revved up and things are gonna happen soon! Anyway, I'm not gonna give it away and just let you read it for yourself, and lemme know by reviewing what you think! Oh, and I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters, though Stanton is mine, with no exceptions!!!!!!**muhhahaha!** Sooooo, on with the story!!  
  
Riku sat on his bed in his room, trying to figure out what he had done. He wasn't sure if it was the right thing. Sure he was angry with Kairi, but he couldn't hate her forever, could he? He told her that it was over, and that he didn't care, even though the truth was he did. She had told the truth, or at least what he thought was the truth. All Riku could think about was her, and what happened between them. He didn't know if he wanted to go anywhere tonight. Lock went up to Riku and looked very pissed.  
"So, you're sayin that you don't wanna go ANYWHERE? Anywhere at all?" he asked. Riku sighed and turned to him.  
"That's right. I'm tired, I'm hungry and I'm going to be very angry if you don't stop bothering me." Riku said, staring at lock, then Shock, then Barrel all in turn.  
"But..Come on! It's the best night of the year! You wouldn't want to miss it, would you?" Lock said.  
"Yeah! I mean, we've been planning this all year long!" Shock said, taking her place next to Lock.  
"Don't disappoint us now!" Barrel finally chimed in, absentmindedly licking his lollypop. The three has traveled from Halloween town to visit Riku and Sora, but mainly to see how Halloween would turn out on Destiny Island. Riku only clenched his fists and shook his head. He looked over to Stanton, whom was leaning against his wall, who only shrugged. Riku rolled his eyes, then looked out the big window. Stanton got the hint and walked towards the three kids, and gave them a nice push over onto the floor. They shouted at him as they gathered themselves together. Stanton only laughed.  
"Hehehe, just like dominoes!" He paused looking over to Riku, then back at the three. "Maybe, if Riku says he doesn't want to go anywhere, you should listen to him and leave him alone, got it?" He asked, glaring at them.  
"But-" Barrel started to protest, but Stanton cut him off.  
"Hey, I said shut up, okay!"  
"Make me!" The four of them started yelling at each other back and forth, and Riku found himself getting even more pissed off then he already was.  
"Cut it out!" He yelled to the four of them, who immediately stopped. "Fine, I'll go somewhere...just as long as you four knock off all the Damned arguing!" He sighed, taking in some air. "It might take my mind off...things." Riku hesitated finishing the sentence, because he was going to say Kairi. 'Why does it bother me to think about her? Why does it hurt?' He didn't want to think about her having fun with out him.  
"Getting out will help you stop thinking about Kairi, you mean." Stanton said. Riku flashed him a death glare. "You should stop dwelling on her."  
"I'm not...anymore." Riku admitted. He didn't know why Stanton brought her up.  
"Yes, anymore being the key word here. Kairi was just a fling and there are worlds of opportunities out there. It's better to not center on it." Riku looked amused towards Stanton.  
"Who are you to judge my relationships?" He asked  
"Well, it seemed like that to me, anyway." Stanton said, giving Riku a playful punch on the shoulder.  
"Believe me," Riku started. "I know there's wolds of opportunities, I've been to almost all of them, remember?" Stanton laughed at Riku's joke. Lock, Shock and Barrel just stood in the middle of the room, looking at the two boys, very confused.  
Riku smiled for a minute. Stanton was a good friend. They had known each other since child hood, but they were never as "close" you could say as he and Sora were. That was until the Heartless incident. The events that occurred then had pulled Sora away form him and they had never really been the same. So in Sora's absence, Stanton stepped in. Riku thought it better to have Stanton around anyway. He knew what Riku thought and acted like more of a friend than Sora ever really had. They were always competing with each other over Kairi's attention anyway.  
"Hey, I saw that smile. Cheer up, and we'll go out and ditch these kids, so we can have some fun alright?" Stanton said.  
"Yeah, right." Riku said to him. Sure they were good friends, but sometimes Stanton couldn't take the hints. Riku shook his head again, got up off his bed and walked over to his window. He stared out at the rolling waves and the setting sun, which was casting an orange and pink colour into the sky. He closed his eyes, and leaned on the window ledge, letting the last sun rays warm his face. He could hear Stanton telling, or more like yelling at, Lock, Shock and Barrel to leave.  
"Why?" Shock asked, trying not to be pushed out the door along with the other two. Stanton only pushed harder.  
"Because," He said "You wouldn't want to miss all the good candy and scary decorations around, would you?" He said, finally getting the Three out and closing the door in their faces. "Yeah, and stay out!" he said to their complaints that were heard from the other side of the door. After a while, Riku heard the three of them leave and go off to do other things. Stanton turned and looked at Riku, who was still staring out the window. He walked up next to him to try to see what Riku was staring at, before closing his eyes. He just shrugged and leaned against the wall instead.  
"It's the ocean." Riku said.  
"What?" Stanton asked confused about what he was talking about.  
"I was looking at the ocean before." He said, eyes still closed.  
"Oh...okay." Stanton said. "Um, hey, I actually need to go somewhere for a while first. That okay with you?" he asked. Riku opened his eyes, turned around and walked back over to his bed, then turned to face Stanton.  
  
"Like what?" Riku asked, wondering.  
"Oh, you know, decorations. And I gotta go get the stupid candy my bum-of-a-dad forgot to get." Stanton finished. "I mean, you wouldn't mind hanging here for a while, would you? I'll be back in about an hour, hour and a half at most. So, you can have time to just relax, be alone and get ready to go wherever, yeah?" Riku shrugged.  
"Sure, it's cool. Doesn't matter really. Just don't leave me hanging by going after some girl and not inviting me." He said half jokingly. Stanton was a popular guy, and was very popular with the girls. He only smiled.  
"Right. I'll be back." Stanton walked past Riku, and as he passed, Riku sensed a sort of displacement between them, as if Stanton was lying about something, despite his comforting smile. ' Something's not right' Riku thought. ' Is he holding something back?' He wondered. Stanton walked out of the room, and Riku went over and closed the door behind Stanton.  
Stanton leaned against the wall by Riku's door, and heard Riku shuffle his way over to where his stereo and turn it on to some random rock station. Stanton smiled as he left the house, knowing that his efforts were not for nothing. He walked away from Riku's house, heading a few blocks over, in the direction of Selphie's  
  
A/N: Hey! I know this chapter was a little bit shorter than the other ones, but to make up for it, the fourth chapter is gonna be HELLA long **is surprised at the fact that she used hella as a word.** anyway, it's soo long, I just might have to break it into two parts! I probably wont though. Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I know that we don't know much about Stanton's plans yet...but we're getting there!! I promise! so, keep posted and review my stories and lemme know what's up! Thankx a tun! ***my new phraze im goning to get popular: "that's so nautious!!" (more like nautious for the word itself) go ahead and spread it! and rem. I thought of it!***  
  
thankiex! Aerith Yuy!! *~* it won't rain all the time*~* 


	4. NEW BEGINNINGS: PART I

To Die For Chapter 4  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* PART I  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Disclaimer: heyeheyhey! sooo, it's taken me a while, but this is up finally! *go me! * **does happy dance.** anywhoo, I hope that you'll like this and keep on reading for what I have to write. I might have to put this in parts, that's why it says "PART ONE" up there. I write too much on paper, and now im dead so I need sleep eventually...don't kill me if you get really into this and it stops. (Dammit, Selphie) hey, if u have any ideas for future chapters, lemme know! Thankies a ton! now here we go! oh and I don't own KH or any of it's characters, but Stanton belongs to me! mawhahaha! **crawls up wall and sits on ceiling. Takes out STANTON doll and pets it.**  
  
"Mom I'm going to be late!" Kairi yelled out her door. She went back to her bed and rushed to get her shoes on. She ripped off the pillowcase from her pillow to use as a candy-bag. Kairi started to run out her door, but stopped to look in the mirror. She sighed as she pulled some fuss off her shorts, and adjusted the bandanna around her auburn hair. She hoped Yuffie would be surprised. Kairi had decided to dress up like Yuffie did-back in her fighting days- for Halloween. She didn't know what inspired her to do so, or why she wanted to, but she thought it would be a nice way to thank her for helping Sora and herself during the Heartless.  
Kairi turned her attention back to reality. She pulled up a glove, smiled at her reflection, then ran out of her room. As she walked down the stairs, she saw her black cat, Nix, half asleep. "Bye Nix." she said. "You're lazy, but I love you." She scratched Nix's head then added, "I'm a sucker for cats." to herself. When she got down stairs, she saw the door open and could hear her mom's car running out front. Kairi closed the door and went to the car.  
"Ready?" Her mom asked as Kairi hopped in.  
"Yep! Lets go!" She said. "I hope Selphie isn't too mad I'm late."  
Kairi had arrived just as they were putting up the last tarp over the top of the haunted house.  
"Hey!" Yelled Selphie. "You're late, but just in time to pass out candy!" She walked towards Kairi, and paused while looking at her outfit.  
"I'm supposed to be Yuffie." Kairi said to her.  
"I know, it's just...oh nevermind, you look great. What do you think of mine?" Selphie asked and twirled around. She was wearing a black tank top, with sleeves attached by safety pins. Her skirt was black and long, with a slit down the front, black tights with black boots and silver buckles added to the costume. Her naturally flared hair had been straightened so that it laid flat and blew freely in the wind.  
"Very nice." Said Kairi. "So, are you supposed to be a vampire or something??"  
"I dunno. I just thought that wearing a lot of black would be a change of scenery, ya know? And besides, it's my-o-so-important job to pop out of dark corners and scare people." Selphie smiled and winked.  
"Hmm, well that's true. It is really dark in here, so you'll have a lot of places to hide." Kairi said. She looked around and noticed that everyone had sort of disappeared. She couldn't hear anyone talking or moving around. "Hey, where did everyone..." Before Kairi could finish her sentence, something came at her and tried to push her towards the ground, while two strong hands reached out of the darkness and pulled her feet out from under her. Kairi let out a surprised scream before she hit the ground and lay flat on her back, immobilized by the hands and the thing that had pushed her.  
"Argggg!" the thing said, as its weight was being pushed against her chest. Kairi resisted the urge to scream again, but instead put up her hands to what she thought was her attacker's face. It made a sort of gurgling and spitting noise.  
"Ugh...Kairi! Get.... stop! Hey...eagh!" It said before it rolled off her. She seemed to recognize the voice, even though it was spitting and coughing.  
"Sora?" she asked. Kairi got up; realizing the hands around her ankles had released themselves, and walked in the direction the sounds were coming from.  
"Yeah, And you nearly choked me, putting your damn fingers in my mouth!"  
"OH!" she said, "I'm so sorry! I couldn't see you at all, I thought you were a heartless or something!" She squinted in the darkness and saw the vague outline of him. He was wearing the outfit he had worn as a disguise in Halloween town with the bat wings. The saw the glimmer of his vampire teeth in the little light provided. "So, if you tackled me, then who grabbed my ankles?" Kairi asked. Suddenly, a dim light flickered on above them and Selphie was standing at the far corner of the hall, smiling innocently.  
"That would be me." A voice said from behind Kairi. She turned around to see Cloud emerging out of the darkness. "Sorry. It was Selphie's and Sora's idea really. They said that since you were late, and had no involvement in building, that you should be our first scare." He smiled at her apologetically, but she only shrugged.  
"It was kinda like a 'We're Open' thing, ya know?" Selphie said as she walked toward them.  
"No problem. I guess I earned it being late." She smiled at the three and saw Aeris, Tidus and Leon emerge from Selphie's house carrying big bowls of candy.  
"We're hoping to get a lot of people, so I bought a shit load of candy! I only hope it's enough. If not, I guess we'll just have to go buy more." Selphie said to Kairi, but she was busy looking of Yuffie. Kairi couldn't see her anywhere. Tidus seemed to know what she was doing, because he walked over to her and said,  
"She couldn't make it." Kairi stopped and turned to Tidus. "She had to go see her dad again. You know he's not doing too well." He said.  
"Oh yeah...I hope he'll be okay." She said back to Tidus. She was a little disappointed that Yuffie wasn't there to see her outfit, but there were things that were more important that needed to be taken care of. Kairi just smiled and went over to Aeris to get a bowl of candy. It was her job to pass out candy, because she was the only one who didn't really look scary, though she had asked Sora to smear his handprint on her arm with fake blood, and then some on her other arm like a big gash. She went and stood by the entrance of the Haunted House to wait for the people to come and wondered when Stanton was going to show.  
Selphie was right. People were coming in swarms of up to 10 people a pass. Kairi swore that she saw this one guy dressed up as some kind of demon thing at least three times already. The bowls of candy that they had were gone in just over a half-hour, and Selphie had to bring out the bowls of 'reserves' to hold over until someone went to go to the store to get more.  
"Okay, this is it until at least two of you go and get more. I need a lot more because we still have a long night ahead of us. So, who's gonna be my slaves tonight?" Selphie looked around at her friends, one hand on her hip and holding a large candy bowl in the other arm. She looked to Kairi and then to Sora, who knew that they had been chosen to go.  
"Alright, I'll go. My legs are getting cramped just standing here anyway. Lets go Sora." Kairi gave her empty bowl to Cloud and got some money from Selphie. She walked towards the exit and to the street before she stopped to notice that Sora wasn't following her. Kairi heard little shouts of "hey" and "I will!" coming from inside, and saw Sora being pushed out of the tent by Tidus. When he caught up with her, she noticed a slight blush on his cheeks. He smiled at her, offered his arm and said, "So, shall we?" Kairi took his arm and they walked off down the street towards the store.  
"Hey, you seem to be having a lot of fun tonight, Kairi." Sora said to her as they were walking back to Selphie's from getting 10 bags of mixed candy from the store. Kairi glanced over at him and smiled because it seemed that he really cared about her well being and her happiness. She knew that no matter what happened, Sora would be there for her whenever she needed him and she wished that she could only say the same for Riku. Kairi stopped mid-step because she suddenly remembered about Stanton wanting to come and help. 'I can't believe I forgot about him!' she thought. "Hey Kai, you okay?" Sora asked. Kairi looked up at him.  
"Oh, yeah I just thought I saw something on the ground. I wasn't sure if it was a mouse...I hate mice." She lied  
  
"Okay. Well, then I guess you better stick close to me then, huh?" He said taking Kairi's hand. She looked down at their linked fingers and wondered if Sora had any other intentions than just 'keeping her safe.' Kairi looked back up in time to see a shadow move across the street. As she stared at the shadow, she noticed something glimmering around the thing's neck. As it moved again, Kairi saw that it was Stanton and saw his silver necklace-with two katanas criss-crossing through a heart-that he always wore in the streetlight. She smiled at the thought of seeing him and blushed from the excitement. Sora Looked over at Kairi, who was smiling, and thought, 'maybe she likes me...maybe it's a good thing that we were picked to go together.' Kairi looked around trying to find an excuse to be left alone so that she could see Stanton. She stopped suddenly, and Sora's arm got yanked back before he realized that she had stopped. "What's up?" He asked "Oh I umm...I think I left my uh, wallet in the store. I need to go back and see if it's there." Kairi said pretending to search through any pockets, though she knew that her wallet was safely tucked away in her back pocket. Sora looked at her and said, "that's fine, we'll just go back and get it." He smiled at her as he started to walk back. "No, no, it's okay I can go by myself." Kairi said. Sora looked hurt and confused at the same time. "I mean, I'll go, because they probably need the candy really bad right now. We have been taking our time, and the faster the candy gets there, the better. It'll just waste time if we both go anyway. I'll be okay, don't worry." Sora's hurt still remained, as he agreed "Oh, alright. Just be careful, kay? And I have my cell so call if you need anything. Don't be too long." "I won't I promise." Kairi said. Glancing over across the street she saw Stanton who was now facing the other way. She looked back to Sora and handed him her two grocery bags of candy she'd been carrying. After he adjusted the bags into a good carrying position, he looked directly into her eyes and said "Please be careful." Then he leaned down and kissed her cheek before turning and walking down the street. Kairi stood stunned at Sora's gesture, then slowly started to walk back down the street in the opposite direction. When Sora was out of sight, she ran to meet Stanton on the other side of the street. He was wearing all black, a colour fitting for him on Halloween. His jacket was an enormously warm and expensive looking trench coat that went down to the middle of his calf. It looked like it was made of some type of fine felt feeling material. He also had two vertical black lines going over his eyes. "I was wondering when I'd see you." He said as she ran up to hug him. He hugged her back by picking her up and swinging her around. "Well, wonder no more!" She said laughing. "Sora seems like a really nice guy," Stanton said with his arms still around Kairi. "He your new boy friend or something?" He asked. Kairi looked at Stanton and flushed slightly. "Oh, you saw him kiss me?" Stanton nodded. "No, he's not. He's just a really good friend warning me to stay away from the weirdoes." Kairi said looking at him. Stanton frowned as he slid his arms off her and turned around. "Well, now there's a problem." He said. Kairi, confused, walked towards him and put her hands on her back. "What's wrong?" She asked. He turned around so fast that she almost screamed. He picked her up princess style saying. "I AM ONE OF THE WEIRDOS!" Kairi and Stanton couldn't stop laughing. He had trouble standing up because he was laughing so hard, and holding Kairi wasn't helping much. He put her down gently and as soon as they caught their breath, they started walking towards Selphie's house. Kairi didn't really feel like going back to Selphie's right away. She stopped Stanton and stood in front of him, her green eyes staring into his intense blue ones. "I don't want to go back to Selphie's...Okay?" she told him, toughing his arm. "I thought that they needed help..." He began, taking Kairi's hand "Well, they did, but there's enough people to hold them over for now." She smiled at Stanton. "So, what do you propose we do?" He asked her "Well I was thinking we could hang around, ya know? Just be...um...together? Without anyone?" Kairi was nervous about saying that she just wanted to be alone with him. She didn't know how he might react. She wanted to be alone with him so they could talk and whatnot. She wanted to get to know him. But mainly she just wanted him. Stanton smiled at her and took her other hand, saying, "Just what I was thinking." He brought both of her hands up to his lips and kissed both sides of her hands. Kairi giggled at the gesture, but smiled in spite of it. She was happy just to be with him...  
  
TO BE CONTINUED!!  
  
A/N: HEYYY!! I have to stop this here, cus im DeAd TiReD and ache all over! I told you that I might have to cut this in half and write the rest later. Technically, it's all one chapter, just in two parts. Sorry if this screws ne one up! Well, the next part should be up son, cu after some sleep, I should be ready to go! (if im lucky..) any way, if ya got questions/ comments or you just wanna yell at me for no apparent reason, send me a message through e-mail or post it on the review board. Thankies a ton!(stay nauseous!) AeRiTh YuY *~*It wont rain all the time*~*  
  
**fallz asleep on computer. Drool finds its way into the drive and fries it along with aerith, who notices nothing cus she's out cold.**  
  
P.I.S.T: THANK GODDESS FOR SPELL CHECK! I'D BE LOST WITHOUT IT! 


	5. NEW EMOTIONS: PART II

To Die For Chapter 4  
  
PART II  
New Emotions  
  
Disclaimer: Well, looks like im still alive after all. This is probably confusing a few people, cus the chapter thingy says this is chapter 5 when my title says it's still chapter 4....confused? Well, because of my dyslexicness, I had too much stuff to write all of chapter 4 at one time, and when I finished it, it ended up being REALLLY long, too long for me to read in one sitting....so I broke it up into two parts, so from here on out, the chapters will be one off. Sorry guys. Anywho, I hope that you'll like this next part of TO DIE FOR. I cant wait to post chapter 5 and so on.....I already wrote em and my "editors" are dying to know what's next. If you're like that, then gimme a shout! Okay, so here goes the storie! Oh, and I don't own KINGDOM HEARTS or any of its characters, but as always....StAnToN belongs to MOI! ahahahahah anyone who tries to take him will die a slow and painful death!! (Except for DAMMIT, who shares him with me) right....im done for a while..  
  
As Stanton and Kairi set off down the street, Kairi wondered if having this lust for Stanton so shortly after her breakup with Riku was a bad thing. She still cared for Riku, but she had liked Stanton for a while...she couldn't help it. Plus, Stanton had come to her, so it wasn't like she went chasing after Stanton the minute Riku said it was over. But, Stanton was Riku's best friend...that made things harder too. Would Stanton tell Riku about them being together tonight? Was He betraying Riku's trust by being with her? These things and other thoughts ran through her mind and she didn't realize when Stanton had stopped her. She was staring at her feet thinking that she should leave before something happened, or someone saw. It took Kairi a minute or so before she realized that he was talking to her. She looked up at him only to see him staring off into the distance.  
"...long. 9:30 or 9:40 is about my limit." Stanton was saying. He looked down a t Kairi, who was looking back confused. "Oh, you missed that, did you?" He asked. She nodded, slightly blushing.  
"I was thinking about...." She began, but stopped when Stanton pulled her closer. He held her with her back against his chest. He leaned closer to her and repeated his words.  
"What I said was I'm sorry. I'm sorry because I've got some other obligations that need to be taken care of, so I can't stay long. I have to leave around 9: 30 or 9: 40. "Stanton had a tone of sadness in his voice as he spoke to her. Almost as if he really hated leaving her and wanted to stay with her forever. Kairi looked down at her watch and sighed. It was just about 9: 00, which only gave her and Stanton less than a half-hour to go around.  
"Well, we better get a move on if we're gonna do something, or go somewhere, because it's 9: 00 now." Kairi said, turning around in Stanton's arms to face him. She liked the feeling of being held in someone's arms. Riku and her didn't do that much, so she missed it.  
"Hmm." Stanton said. "Let's get this party moving, eh?" They smiled at each other before heading off down a side street. It was unusually empty, even for it being Halloween. Kairi thought it was because of what time it was. 'Maybe they just don't come around here.' Kairi thought. But she could have sworn that she'd seen people around here this time last year. She really didn't care though, as long as Stanton was near.  
Every now and then a gust of wind would come around and send chills down Kairi's back, and it took her a while to realize she was starting to get cold. She tried to play it off, saying she was fine, but Stanton saw through her ploy when Kairi's teeth started to chatter.  
"Hey, are you cold?" he asked her when they got to a curb and sat down. He looked her up and down, noticing how little she had on that would keep her warm.  
"Oh, no I'm fine, really." Though she had goose bumps on her arms and legs.  
"Well, I think you are, both cold and fine." He said to her, smiling, as he took off his trench coat and gave it to her to wear. The instant she put it on she felt warmer. She also blushed from the comment he had made. Kairi turned her attention back to Stanton and asked,  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
"Oh, yeah. I usually never get cold. To be honest, I was starting to melt in that thing." He turned to her and they laughed. Stanton leaned back with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. Kairi lay back too, her arms out at her sides, and her eyes closed. She was taking in the cool night air and the sounds of distant trick-or-treaters when she felt something brush the back of her hand. She turned her head to see what it was. She saw Stanton's hand on top of hers, brushing it lightly. She looked up at his face to see his eyes staring intensely and lovingly back at her. He smiled at her as turned her hand over, letting their fingers become entwined. She smiled back and closed her eyes again, thinking of what could happen, dreaming of possibilities to come. She loved every minute she was spending with him, and never wanted to let this leave her.  
"What time do you think it is?" He asked her  
"Umm, I would guess around 9:25 or so." She said to him, frowning slightly. Stanton moved closer to her and propped himself up on his right arm to be slightly above Kairi.  
"Hnn. I guess it's almost time for me to go then."  
"I wish it wasn't. I love spending time with you." Kairi said. She hadn't even realized what she had said until she had said it. She was surprised at her courage to tell Stanton that she wanted to spend time with him. Stanton's hand slowly came up to caress Kairi's face. She let his touch overtake her, closing her eyes to embrace the moment, letting herself feel the warmth of him so close to her. She opened her eyes again to look at Stanton, who had already been gazing at her with a smile cross his face. She brought her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He laughed lightly and said  
"So, you know what comes next right?" And without a second thought, Kairi pulled herself up and kissed Stanton firmly on the lips. The boldness of her actions surprised Stanton, but he didn't pull away, only moved to place his arm around her back to give her more of a support. Kairi took in the taste of him, pinching her own hand to make sure that this wasn't just some sort of cruel girlish fantasy, that it was real, that she was kissing Stanton, and he was kissing her back.  
When they pulled away from the kiss, Stanton opened his eyes and smiled at Kairi. She shyly smiled back almost as if what they were doing was a sin. She brought one of her hands around to his cheek to caress it.  
"So does that mean that you and me are a something?" She asked him uncertainly.  
"What do you think?" He asked her with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Well, I want us to be...do you?" She asked.  
"Would another kiss be a good answer?" He said.  
"Well, I.." Kairi began, but Stanton silenced her with a kiss. He could only laugh when they pulled away. Kairi smirked and looked over to see what time it was. The watch said 9: 33, and she gasped and sat up fast, colliding heads with Stanton, who was still almost on top of her.  
"Hey babe, what's up?" Stanton asked rubbing his forehead.  
"It's 9: 33!" she told him as she tried to get up.  
"Damn, really? Shit, um okay. Hey I'll walk you to Selphie's corner, but hen I gotta scat, alright?" he said as he helped her up. Selphie looked at him and sensed that he really did hate to have to leave her.  
"Okay, whatever. That's fine, so don't worry, but let's go!" The two of them took off at a run back down the street, in the direction towards Selphie's house. Kairi loved to run. It made her feel like she was free from everything, that she had no limits. She smiled at Stanton who was very deep in thought it looked like as he ran. At her corner, they stopped to catch their breath. Kairi again looked at her watch. "Wow!" Kairi wheezed, "Only 9: 37." "Great timing." Stanton said, or more like exhaled. "That must be a world record or something." Kairi laughed, but it hurt now that she got a cramp from running. After they both regained composure, Kairi went to Stanton and they hugged each other, neither wanting to let go. Kairi stood on tiptoe as Stanton leaned down to kiss her. Kairi wanted this night to last forever: the feel of Stanton's strong arms surrounding and protecting her, the warmth of his body, the taste of his mouth...she loved it all. He was a very loveable and desirable person, and now he was hers. She smiled inside knowing that the one thing that could always make her happy would always be there for her. Letting go, Kairi faced Stanton. "Please don't tell anyone okay? At least not yet. I don't want people getting confused, or get some stupid ideas. Especially don't tell Riku. I don't want him to hurt anymore. Besides, I need to tell him. Is that okay?" she asked pleading, not wanting passerby's to hear. "Of course. I understand. I won't tell a sole, I promise. We're safe, okay?" He said, sealing it with a kiss. Kairi smiled and nodded at him. With one last kiss, Stanton turned to leave. Kairi stood there, happy at the night's events and warm, despite the wind blowing. 'Warm?' she asked herself. 'Ah!! I still have Stanton's coat!' She started to follow him, yelling his name to get him to turn around. "Stanton! STANTON!" she yelled. He turned around, and saw her walking towards him, taking off his trench coat. She handed the bulky lump to him smiling. "Too many questions" she stated. He smiled as he took the coat and put it on, kissed her cheek and kept walking. Kairi knew that life was beginning to look up. She walked quickly back towards Selphie's house, enjoying her secret of the past hour she had spent with Stanton.  
  
A/N : shit I write too much. I wrote this on paper first, and when I finished, my hand was dead! (I wrote this both parts in one sitting.) anyway, I REALLY hope that you liked this! I'm open to any reviews, really! If u have questions/comments/or suggestions, feel free to let me know. I'd like your input. I've already written the next two parts, only now I have to get them typed and uploaded. (In between summer school, summer assignments, trips and other things) BUT I WILL DO IT! Later if not sooner. Keep posted!  
  
AeRiTh YuY  
  
b.t.b: some events in the story did happen to me. 


	6. MISSING

To Die For  
  
Missing  
  
Disclaimer: well, I'm on a roll! I'm typing these and putting them up pretty fast for me! Hehehe. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapy as much as you've liked my other ones. This one's kinda short, cus I have a fun title (for me anyway) for the next part. NO HINTS!! I'll see ya at the end of this! Oh, I don't own KH or any characters, but the storyline and STANTON is MOI's! thank you, come again!  
  
"Where the hell have you been?!?" Selphie yelled at Kairi when she walked up to the house. "I've been so worried...I thought you might have been raped...or something." Selphie said, pulling her best friend into a hug. Kairi was still a little out of it, and was still focusing on the time she had spent with Stanton, so nothing Selphie said really struck her.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." was all that she could muster. Kairi wanted to tell Selphie what it was she had just experienced. "It was like heaven!" she wanted to say to Selphie in her room, squeezing a pillow like it was Stanton, as Selphie pushed for more details. But she knew she couldn't. She knew what her friends would think and say. "It's too soon." And stuff like that. So she decided to contain her excitement, until the time was right. Then Kairi remembered Selphie say something about rape. "What? You think I got raped?"  
Selphie laughed as she led Kairi back to the tent. "Ah, I was just exaggerating." She said. Selphie kept looking behind her, over her shoulder for something. She stopped and looked at Kairi squarely. "You're glowing..." She stated with a slight smile. Kairi panicked. She thought to herself, 'Crap! Does she know? What am I gonna do if she does? What then?' "What'd Sora do to make you all smiles eh?" Selphie said with a hinting of something besides friendship ensuing. Kairi was confused. Her mind stopped reeling about thoughts of Stanton and focused on her friend.  
"Huh? What about Sora?" Selphie looked surprised. "Didn't you come back with him?"  
"No... I left him back a while ago...because I..." She paused, trying to remember exactly what she had told Sora, and not to get pinned with something later. "...I had left my wallet at the store."  
"No, I mean...I know."  
"What? Wait, okay I'm lost." Kairi said.  
"Okay." Selphie sighed. "Sora came back alone with the candy from the store, and just in time too, mind you. He said that you had stopped about halfway home because you had left your wallet at the store, so you went back alone, and he came back here." Kairi nodded as she listened to her friend. "After about only being here for like five minutes, he started getting restless and said that he was worried about you so he went back looking for you, to bring you back. Didn't you see him?" Kairi let Selphie's words sink in. She had seen Sora walk away and down the street with the candy, and that was the last time she had seen him. She didn't see him when she was with Stanton, but she might have, she was too involved with Stanton to notice though. Then she thought about the kiss Sora had planted on her cheek before he walked away, and she remembered wondering if Sora liked her, and then Selphie's comment. 'Maybe...oh no. Maybe he saw me with Stanton! Maybe Sora saw me with Stanton and it killed him. Oh God...Sora what have I done?' "No...I...I didn't..Selphie.." Kairi choked. She looked in her friend's eyes and in their reflection she saw herself start to cry. As her vision blurred, she blinked, squeezing her eyes closed. 'Why am I crying? He couldn't have seen Stanton and I...and if something happened, Sora can take care of himself...he's able...so why, why do I have such a bad feeling?' "Selphie?" Kairi asked. "Yeah?" Selphie said, hugging her friend. "Where's everyone else?" "Most of them are inside, it's almost 10: 30 and hardly anyone's coming around, so they're staying over. Why?"t "Oh, I..." Kairi choked on her tears. "Kairi!" Selphie yelled to her because she started to rock and loose her balance. Selphie tried to hold her friend up, but felt like she was getting heavier. "I...sorry...Sora..." Kairi said before she blacked out. She slipped from Selphie's grasp, and collapsed onto the tarp on the ground. Selphie screamed, which made Cloud, Tidus and Aeris come running outside. When they saw Kairi on the ground in a heap, and Selphie next to her, wide eyed and terrified, they ran to help. No one could figure out what had made her fall.  
  
A/N: soo..I know that this was short, but I have a fun thing for the next part, so I couldn't help it. Well I hope that y'all are likin this here story and ya stick 'round for whatever comes next! Hehehe. Let me know what ur thoughts are! Thanks for reading this and check out moi other stories and my original work on Fictionpress.com! I have a play there, called IN THE END, and I hope that you can take a peek at that and tell me what ya think! Thanks! Alwayz, AeRiTh YuY (Damien Vampyros) 


End file.
